Rosario Vampire: The Lost Child
by piper5381
Summary: Not liking the idea of a vampire/human union, a pureblood family attacks, leaving Moka's and Tsukune's child missing. 5 years later, a girl named Mika Fumiko attends the now middle/high school Yokai Academy, having no idea of the friends she would make, the enemies she would encounter, and the one person she'd meet that would unlock her powers and recover her past. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Extended Summary**: The Kiyamoto family takes pride in being pureblood vampires, and are also known to produce many deadly assassins in their line. When they find out that Moka Akashiya marries Tsukune, a human, they become angered, not liking the idea of mixing, and their feelings get worst when they find they have a child, Misaki Akashiya. Though the child comes out as a vampire, they still are disgusted; calling it "tainted blood". After an attack, the child goes missing. 5 years later, Mika Fumiko, a vampire with her powers sealed thanks to her now passed away grandmother of a witch, and a girl with no memory of her younger years, is readying to attend the now middle/high school Yokai Academy. Little does she know of the friends she will make, the enemies she will encounter, and the one she will meet that will finally be able to unleash her powers.

**A/N:** The Rosario gang we know and love will keep their normal last names even married, a normal thing in the monster world. Moka will always be in her vampire form, but will be a little OCC. Yes, she will still kick butt and put people in their place as an instructor at the Academy, but hey, motherhood does make her a little softer 3 Hope you enjoy this and the upcoming chapters!

Chapter one: Yokai Academy

"_I can't see the sky…there are too many trees…and the smells…I don't recognize the smells…Mommy? Daddy?"_

"_Get back here you little brat! I won't let you get away!"_

"_No, I have to run. I have to get away. I have to find Mommy and Daddy, but I can't smell them. Can Mommy smell me?"_

"_When I get my hands on you, your life is mine! Tainted blood like yours should not live!"_

"_Tainted blood? But…I don't understand…I have to get out of here. I can't fight him by myself. Mommy, Daddy, where are you? Mommy-"_

_-Screeeeeeeeeeetch-_

…

_**-5 years later-**_

"Nehhhh…Kiya-Chan…I'm beginning to think this isn't such a good idea…there are too many people…"

Deep red eyes of a white furry cat made contact with the baby browns of the eleven year old female, rubbing at the girls' leg with a meow to comfort her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the last school had a lot of people, too, but still, I hate being around them…"

Lifting her gaze, her eyes scanned the rooftops of her new home.

"Yokai Academy, once just a high school now for both middle and high students…" she recited softly, remembering the first few lines of the pamphlet she had received. It would be a bit of a change moving from a public to a private school, and, in her mind, most likely a not so good change because of her usual bad luck. However, despite her negative thoughts, there was one benefit…one certain quality that made it just the right kind of school for her…

It was a school for monsters.

Perfect for a young vampire like herself. Though she had serious doubts, perhaps she could fit in better here that at her human school.

"_Or…I could just run away..."_

A light breeze ran through her dark brown locks while all these negative emotions and thought processes swirled through her mind. The idea was tempting…oh so tempting.

"_I mean, I don't know anyone, and no one knows me, and with so many people about, no one would notice one missing student…_"

The idea was sounding more and more pleasant with each passing moment, the thought of being able to easily sneak away tugging at her mind, but she knew that no matter how much it did so, she would not be able to go through with it. She would not be able to pull it off for there was one other thought that over rid her current one…

"_Mika, promise me that you will still go to the Academy. It's where you should be._"

"_No! You're sick, Grandma…my place is here to take care of you!"_

"_No, my child, it is not. My time on this earth is coming to an end, but you, you still have so much time left. Many things await you. You must move on."_

"_But I can't move on without you!"_

"_You can, and you must. Yokai will offer you many things, including the thing you will need most of all. That thing you will not be able to find unless you attend."_

"_There is nothing there that I need…all I need is you!"_

"_Promise me…"_

"_But Grandma-"_

"_Promise me, please…it will ease this old witch's heart knowing you'll be safe there."_

"…_b-but…all…all right..I…I promise…"_

A few days after that, she had passed away, leaving Mika, once again, alone in the world. She never did figure out what her Grandmother had meant about finding what she needed here, but in all honesty, she really didn't care. She had just lost the one person who raised her for nearly half her life.

"Well…at least I still have you, Kiya…" she mumbled sadly. Kiya was her only friend now, the one friend who had been with her for as long as she could remember. Kneeling down, she reached out to scratch the cat's head, who was now purring at the touch. "And I am ok with that. We don't need anyone else as long as we have each other. We can get through this…I really _don't_ want to be here, but…we did promise her…"

With a defeated sigh, she knew she couldn't bring herself to leave. On top of that, she was attending here on a full scholarship that was offered to one middle school student and one high school one, so it would be a waste just to drop it.

"What more can we do…come on Kiya-Chan…let's just go find the dorms…"

And with that in mind, she picked up her cat, placed it on her shoulder, wrapped her fingers against the black handle of her rolling suitcase, and once more headed off to find her new living quarters.

**~~Teachers' Lounge~~**

"Oh look at all of the new little middle schoolers! They're so cute! Oh, especially that girl right there…she looks really adorable!"

"Keep your panties on, Yukari." said a blue haired female sitting not too far from her. "You're going to be a teacher to quite a few of those students, not to mention you have a husband. You can't be running around goggling at every cute girl you see anymore."

A small blush crept up on the witch's face.

"You're one to talk, Kurumu!" she spat back. "You're married too and _still_ flirt with guys! I still remember the countless number of boys last year that had to go to the nurses' office after their class because of nosebleeds…and you were teaching the girls, not them! 'Oh, it's so hot, if I just removed this shirt...' I still can't believe you're a P.E. instructor…"

"Hey, I didn't do anything. It's not my fault people are still attracted to these boobs and my gorgeous body. You're just jealous because you're 32 and still don't have any…how the hell your child started growing some over the summer and my child has none is beyond me…"

"It's payback for always calling me flat-chested…hmph…speaking of children…I wonder how our kids are doing. They're all starting middle school here this year."

"Your loud mouth child is probably doing just fine, and Mizore's kid is probably off stalking…like mother like daughter…my kid is the one to worry about. That girl is afraid of her own shadow…I swear…the most innocent succubus alive. Maybe school here will toughen her up a bit…"

"They sure do grow up fast, don't they…" Yukari said with a small smile. "One minute, all of our kids are just learning how to walk, next thing we know, they're entering middle school, and before we know it, they will be off on their own..."

"Time sure does fly…I still remember the time when your kid stupidly ate some mushroom growing in the woods and got sick off of it…not a very bright move…"

"Hey! She was four! At least my kid didn't freak out and scream over a damn fly!"

"That was a really big fly! At least my kid didn't-"

"You guys might want to lay off reminiscing over the stupid things your children did when they were younger."

At the new voice, both women jumped and shrieked, turning to find a certain purple haired female hanging out from a ceiling tile.

"Mi-Mizore! You're a teacher now! You can't keep doing that!"

"Doing what?" she asked, her almost monotone voice still unchanging from her high school years. "And seriously, lay off a little on the whole kid subject."

"Why should we?" Kurumu asked, a little angered. "They're our kids, and it's their first time coming here. We can talk about them if we want!"

"Well, in case you forgot, someone else's child was supposed to start this year, too."

In saying that, she pointed to a tall, silver haired female standing at a window near the end of the room, red eyes furrowed as she watched the incoming students. Kurumu's angered gaze softened at this.

"Misaki…" she said softly.

"Mm…she would have been eleven this year and starting with everyone else." Mizore stated.

"Poor Moka…" Yukari said sadly. "I can remember those two being really close…it must be so hard for her this year. I'm surprised she even took the teaching job. You would think-"

"Hey guys."

The three women turned their heads around to yet another new comer, and upon seeing who it was, of course, Kurumu was the first to greet.

"Tsukune!" It took only half a second for her to jump into the man's arms and huggle him to death, her boobs rubbing right in his face. "Oh hi Tsukune! How are you? I was wondering if you were dropping by here before the day was done."

"K-Kurumu! You really shouldn't! Y-you know you-"

"But Tsukune! I'm just saying hi! I can't help but just-"

~~_Crash~~_

…

"Idiot."

Kurumu, who was now smashed upside down against the wall just flopped there, eyes all dazed.

"O…ow…"

"That has to be the thousandth time Moka has done that to her…" Yukari mumbled. "You think she would have learned by now…"

"Heh heh heh…" Tsukune half giggled out shyly before a real smile grew on his face at the sight of his wife.

"Hey, Moka. I've been looking for you. I was just…hey..are you all right?"

The vampire female, arms crossed as she stood there, did not answer, her eyes falling back to the windows. The only difference now was the watery glaze over them.

"I'm going to my classroom." she finally said, turning away. "There are things I need to finish before classes start tomorrow."

And with that, she simply walked away, leaving a very confused Tsukune.

"What happened?" he asked with a concerned look, turning back to the other three.

"These two were talking about how their stupid kids were growing up so fast and stuff, and I think Moka over heard."

"Don't call our kids stupid!" Kurumu snapped, standing up again and coming within inches of the snow woman. "You're the one with the stupid kid! She's always stalking people! It's creepy!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mizore replied simply, switching the sucker in her mouth from one side to the other.

"Oh…" Tsukune muttered out, ignoring the little fight as his own gaze saddened. "Yeah…Misaki."

The two girls quieted and all three looked at him with worry.

"Are you ok, Tsukune?"

"Well, I'm ok enough." he said with a small smile. "I mean…it hurts…she's our daughter. She would have started middle school this year with all of your kids, too. Even though she hasn't said it, I know that's what's been bothering her lately…"

"Well, it's obvious it bothers her a lot, but, knowing what this year would be, why did she accept the job here knowing she would be surrounded by a ton of kids Misaki's age." Yukariasked.

"This I do know." he replied. "We've spoken about it. She seems to think that she'll find her…that somehow…Misaki would have found her way here…"

"Does she really?" questioned Kurumu. "I mean, I guess it's…well…do you believe it?"

Tsukune let out a small sigh, staring out of the window as his wife was doing before him.

"To be honest…I don't know what to believe. I mean…we've spent these last five years searching and searching, but coming up with nothing. I don't want to think the worst, but at the same time…I'm afraid to believe, too. I mean…what if…"

All were silent for that moment, silence only breaking when the younger of the adults spoke up.

"I believe, Tsukune."

"Yu…Yukari…"

The dark haired female looked back with a hopeful and warm smile.

"I believe Misaki will come back. And I believe Moka might just be right. You never know! She is a monster after all. Maybe another monster family found Misaki and took care of her, and she is here this year, too! Maybe you'll find her!"

"I agree!" Kurumu chirped in, face lighting up. "I think there is a good chance, too!"

Tsukune's smile grew a little.

"You guys really think so?"

"Yes!" Kurumu answered with a smile in return. "And if she is, we'll find her!"

"We will…don't worry…" piped in Mizore. "I will stalk every single new student and see what I can find."

"Um…we want to bring Misaki back.." the succubus said, eye twitching slightly. "Not scare her off…"

"Don't worry, Tsukune." Yukari cut in. "We promise, if she is here, we will find her. We've been helping you guys this long, and we won't stop until she is back. She'll be found, Tsukune!"

"Thanks guys…" he replied, his smile warmer now. "I really hope so… I really hope…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Boobs, Stalkers, and Scaredy Cats…oh my!

The clock in the hallway struck twelve, its monotone gong echoing throughout the mansion. Two figures walked down the carpeted hallway. The first was a man of average height, his body decorated in a white suit. Behind him followed a woman, much shorter and frail being in her elder days. Though the man strode quietly, she was not, a small humming noise coming from her mouth along with a few mumbles of words one could not figure out.

"Quiet witch!" he hissed, but she showed no sign of being frightened or that she was going to listen. Instead, she smiled, her toothless grin a creepy one, and a small cackle escaped her. Clearly she wasn't all there, but the Master of the house did not seem to take notice, keeping her for his uses regardless of her odd behavior.

As they reached the end of the hallway, he straightened his suit, a tad bit frightened to be doing this, but felt he had no other choice. After a few moments, he reached out his hand and knocked on the door, waiting silently for permission to carry on.

"Come in…" a voice finally spoke, and the man readily obeyed it, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Master…a word please…it's a matter of urgency."

Behind a rather large cherry oak desk sat a tall, lean man, sharp features upon his face, his deep red eyes soulless and empty. At the moment, his eyes were locked onto the darkness outside of his window, and even upon being addressed, he did not turn, the back of his black leather chair still facing the pair.

"This better be good." he finally spoke, his low tenor like voice finally breaking the silence between them. A hint of annoyance could also be detected in his tone, for those who lived in his household knew that when he was in his private study, no one must ever, ever disturb him.

"I am sorry." the man spoke, bowing slightly. "I do not mean to intrude, but the Seer has some rather…interesting news, my Lord…news that could not wait."

The Master's look remained unchanging as he continued to stare out into the night, legs crossed and hands folded neatly as he waited to hear what pitiful excuse the other had.

"Do tell me what news is so important that you had to disturb me in the one place I ask all to never bother me in."

The man shuffled uncomfortably in place before continuing.

"I am very sorry, my Lord. I know you are not to be bothered when you are in here, but this really could not wait. Though I find the news hard to believe myself, I-"

"You wasting time, Soren." he spoke, becoming a bit more impatient.

Soren gave another slight bow, taking a small breath before continuing.

"It's the girl, sir…the girl still lives."

"What girl?"

"The Akashiya child, my Lord…she is still alive…and apparently now residing at Yokai…"

The Master was silent for a moment, showing no sign he was affected by the news.

"That news would be false." he finally said. "She was killed long ago. Zerek said he saw her die."

"Then he must have lied sir, for the witch is speaking otherwise."

"Zerek was one of the most well-trained assassins in this family before his death last year. What makes you think I-"

"The mirror never lies."

A sing-songy voice broke the argument between the two, and was the cause for the Master to finally turn around, standing and walking over to them in silence. Stopping in front of them, he looked down at the old woman with a look that would intimidate everyone else, but not her.

"You saw her in your mirror…" he spoke. "The child?"

The woman nodded her head, her toothless grin still showing.

"The child is there, the child is alive, you plan had failed, she never died!"

The unmoved glance of the Master suddenly shifted to anger.

"How can you be certain…the things you have seen in that mirror in the past have only been glimpses of what could be, and sometimes things that once were, not always things that are true."

"She is not lying." Soren replied. From inside his suit coat pocket, he pulled out a photo, one of a little girl. "I pulled up all the files and photos of all those attending Yokai, and she pointed this one out."

The Master took it for a moment, staring at it before spatting back with more annoyance.

"Are you both fools? The child was a spitting image of her mother…silver hair, red eyes, this child does not look like the one I know was killed off."

"The child still looks like her Mother, but a seal makes her look like another."

Both men looked down at the woman who was back to humming and muttering words, an occasional cackle escaping her every now and then.

"….A seal?"

"A seal is right, her powers locked tight. She is still alive, you men did lie! Such fools, such fools are you all, payment for your nasty deed will soon come to call!"

"Enough!" his voice was now raised, the picture crumpled in his hand as he turned and stormed off, once again facing the window, a look of concern and uncertainty on his face. "I still don't believe it…I need more proof….be gone…the both of you."

"But sir-"

"I said be gone!"  
Without another word, Soren bowed, the old woman cackling loudly, still shouting the words, "Such fools" as she walked out. Before Soren could fully leave, the Master stopped him.

"Soren…"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Fetch the boy and send him here. We will get to the bottom of this once and for all."

"The boy, sir? But how-"

"Do not question me."

"Yes, my Lord. My apologies. I will fetch him now."

And with that, Soren left the room.

When all was quiet, he took his seat once more, the look of concern still on his face. It what he was told was true, it had to be fixed. The pureness of the vampire race would not be tainted, however, like last time, he had to be careful. If the High Council and found out what they had done…

"This is why we must be sure…" he whispered. "We must be sure…"

**~Yokai Academy~**

"So…lost…"

Bearing her new blue school uniform, a very lost sixth grader glanced at her schedule with worried eyes. After rereading the numbers to her homeroom again, she looked back up and scanned the hallway. It was in this moment she was glad she left the dorm early for she had no clue where she was.

"Room 307…307…where's 307?"

And as if on cue, she felt a poke in the back of her head, causing her to jump slightly before turning.

"Did you say 307?"

She turned and opened her mouth to answer, but when she did so, she ended up losing her voice, forgetting what she was going to say. Why? Well…

"_Oh my holy boobs…"_

And oh yes, they were very nice. A little on the small side, but well-shaped, comfortable looking…she almost wanted to snuggle them…

"Hello?"

The voice that had previously spoken to her now snapped her back to reality, her own baby browns locking with the midnight black ones in front of her. Realizing what had happened, she attempted to speak again only to have a series of squeaks and gawking noises come pouring out.

"U-um…I…and…I was…and the…"

A smirk grew on the taller girls face.

"It's ok. I don't mind if you look at them at all! I mean, they are quite nice. Only twelve years old and they've already started developing."

A huge blush decorated Mika's face, her eyes now staring at the ground out of pure embarrassment.

"Oi, ease up, will ya?"

She felt another poke, this time on her forehead, and looked back up again. "They're just boobs. All girls have them."

"_I don't…_" the vampire said to herself, glancing down at her flat chest.

"Anyways, what was the room number you were looking for?"

Though still slightly dazed, she managed to speak normally this time.

"307…it's my homeroom."

"Oh really? Mine, too! Looks like we're classmates!"

It was in that moment did she realize the other girl was wearing the same blue uniform she was along with a stick like object in her hand, the top a shape of a moon.

"_A wand…_" she thought. "_Just like Granny had…she must be a witch._"

One would think she would catch onto these details sooner, but with her mind being snatched by the boobs…I mean…come on…need I say more?

Catching to where Mika's glance now was, she giggled a little and held her wand out a little more.

"If you're thinking what I think you are, then you are right! I'm a witch! Naomi Sendo is the name! Who are you?"

"Um…Mika… It's Mika Fumiko."

"Well nice to meet ya, Mika! Say, you want to head to class together?"

"Uh, sure…I'm kind of a little lost anyways…"

"No prob! I know this school like the back of my hand. My Mom is a teacher here! I'll show you the way, though we have to make one pit stop before we get there if you don't mind. Need to pick up a friend of mine who is also in our class. I think she is with her Mom in the gym."

Mika gave a little shrug in reply.

"I don't mind."

"Well all right then, come on!"

Following in silence, Mika fiddled with the strap of her messenger bag, her nerves starting to get the best of her. She really wasn't good with other people, and already with the first person she met, she made a fool out of herself. She didn't seem to mind though which was good for her. Like she needed to get in trouble for gawking at a girl's boobs on her first day.

"So, where ya from, Mika? I live not far from here myself."

"Well, to be honest, I've been living in the human world with my Grandmother."

"Really? That's so cool! One of my Aunt's lived there for a while before coming back to the monster world permanently. Well, she's not biologically my Aunt seeing as she is a vampire, but I pretty much grew up around her. Her and my Mom and friends along with two other teachers here."

"_Another vampire_?"

She had never met another vampire in her life, let alone another monster for that matter, so the thought of possibly meeting someone else like her never really occurred to the young girl.

"_I wonder if that vampire has her powers…_"

This thought caused her gaze to travel down to the silver necklace she was wearing; a star pendant with a green crystal ball like object in the center. She was given it a few months or so after being taken in by her Grandmother.

"_Granny, what is that?"_

_A little silver haired, red eyed girl looked up at the elderly woman with a puzzling gaze._

"_This is a very special pendant my dear, and made just for you. You said you loved the shape of a star, am I right?"_

_The girl nodded eagerly, reaching for the object that was now being held to her, eyeing it closely as she turned it about in her hands,_

"_Really? Just for me?"_

"_Mhm! See, you remember that conversation we had about humans and vampires? And that since we live in the human world, we must learn to blend in with them?"_

_The little one nodded, though her gaze was still locked on the item._

"_Well, what this necklace will do is seal your vampire powers, changing your appearance as well so you may blend better."_

_Mika finally pulled her gaze away and stared up at her Grandmother, cocking her head a little in confusion._

"_Seal them? What does that mean?"_

"_It means that the powers you have now, your strength and such, will go away, along with things about your appearance that may seem not so much like a human. You will still crave blood and need it, but other than that, everything else will be locked away."_

_The girl furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard and trying to make sense of things._

"_Will…I ever get them back?_"

"_Yes, one day, I am sure you will. You see, there is something else special about it. Once it is on, no one, not even me, will be able to pull it off. No one will be able to unseal your powers…not one but your real Mother and Father."_

"_My Mommy and Daddy? But, I don't have any parents."_

"_Oh, but you do sweet child, you do. Parents who love you very much. Believe me when I say they are alive, and that one day, you will find them, and when you do, you will know they're your real parents by the ability to remove your seal."_

And after that, she never saw her old self again, only a single picture she had depicting her old appearance. She also never did figure out how her Grandmother knew her parents were alive, but then again, she was still very young, and at the time, and everything was still kind of fuzzy to her thanks to her lack of memory, and with the new change and all, the thought of who her real parents were kind of slipped her mind. When she did start thinking about it more, she ended up just not caring, under the impression her parents just didn't care either. Why would she want them back anyways if they didn't want her?

"Boy, you zone out a lot, don't you?"

Snapping back out of her daydream, she blushed yet again, almost bumping into Naomi.

"S-sorry. I was uh, I was just…"

"It's ok, really. I was just teasing! Anyways, we're here!"

Looking to her side, she found herself facing a very wide open gym.

"Oi, Auntie! We're looking for your spawn!"

Silence answered the calls, leaving the black haired female slightly confused.

"She's got to be here…Auntie Kurumu?"

"She's not here. She left to go run and errand before classes began."

"Nyaa!"

Now normally, Mika wouldn't be so jumpy when hearing someone else speak, however, when the voice is literally an inch away from your ear, well, that's a whole other story, not to mention the cold chill that ran down her spine. Turning, she found a purple haired female, close to her height, standing right behind her.

"You're hair smells good, you know that?" she said in an almost monotone voice. "I really like it. I haven't smelt that in a long time. Milk and honey, right?"

"U-uh, wh-what, who are you? And why are you standing so close?"

"Reiko-chaaaan, can you not scare someone off on the first day? Mika, this is Reiko Shirayuki, another childhood friend I grew up with who is also in our class. Her Mother is a music teacher here. Reiko, this is Mika."

Reiko, ignoring the first comment, kept her eyes glued on Mika, a small smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you." she said, holding out her hand for a shake.

"You…too…" she said softly, taking the girl's hand in her own only to pull away quickly.

"Holy jeeze, your hands are freezing!"

"Sorry about that…it's the snow woman in me…by the way…can I sniff your hair again?"

"Snow wo-….no!"

"Reiko, have you seen Auntie Kurumu at all, or even Chiyo- Chan for that matter?"

"Mmm…I saw Chiyo down in the library when I was stalking there a bit ago."

"_Stalking? She stalks people…on purpose?!_"

"Well…that sounds about right…she is a nerd. Well, to the library it is then. Sorry Mika, looks like one more stop."

"It's all right…" she mumbled, staying a little closer to Naomi to avoid being near the other girl who kept staring at her, and continued to do so down the halls.

"Is she…ok?" Mika whispered.

"What? Reiko? Oh yeah, she's always been like that. Takes after her Mother. She has a tendency to stalk people, though her sudden infatuation for you is a bit of a change. She usually doesn't single people out, but here she is unable to take her eyes off you."

"_Great….just…great..."_

Thankfully the walk to the library wasn't that long and they found the girl they were looking for quickly, however, she felt herself being pulled behind a shelf quickly before they approached her, an evil grin on the witch's face.

"Watch this."

And with that, Naomi stalked off quietly, placing herself right behind a blue haired female who seemed occupied in a book.

"Here we go again…" mumbled Reiko.

"And….boo!"

"Eeeeeep!"

And there went the book, flying in mid - air while the girl went diving behind the table, slowly peeking out her head when she realized who it was.

"N-Naomi-Ch-chan…why m-must you always s-scare me like that?"

"Cause it makes me giggle! I swear, it's like your Mother says, you're the shyest and most easily scared succubus in existence, but hey, that's why we love you. Anyways, we were coming to get you for class. Also, there's someone I want you to meet. Come on out guys!

Mika slowly made her way out, walking over and standing beside Naomi with Reiko, very much to her dismay, on her other side.

"Chiyo-Chan, meet Mika! Mika, this is Chiyo. Chiyo-Chan, Mika is also in our class. She was lost, so I thought we could all bring her there."

With a slight tremble, she came out of her hiding spot and gave a small bow, letting out a meek 'hello' as she did so.

"Hi…" she went to take a small step towards the girl, but ended up kicking the book that was thrown. Not wanting it to get ruined, she bent down to pick it up.

"Why am I not surprised it's you lot causing the commotion?"

"Auntie Moka! Uncle Tsukune! What? Come on, you know you get a kick out of scaring Chiyo sometimes, too."

"Not really." Tsukune answered with a meek laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"You're such a pain, Naomi." came Moka's reply, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at the girl with a stern gaze.

"Hey, you know you love me. Anyways, you best get used to me even more! All of us actually! We're all in your homeroom this year! And we have you for English!"

"Oh joy…"

"Mhm! Oh, along with this girl, too. We just met her. Hey Mika!"

After placing the book on the shelf, she turned at the call of her name.

"Mika, this is the other Aunt I was talking about. The one that's a vampire. She's also our homeroom teacher! And this is our Uncle who, believe it or not, is a human!"

She went and locked gazes with the adult female, ready to bow respectively, but when she took in the image of the woman, she froze. Just…froze. It was not the image in was expecting for it was an image she had seen once before.

"_Silver hair…red eyes…that face…that's…like…_"

It was like an adult version of what she used to look like.

"You…"

She was so taken off guard that she didn't even realize she had spoken out loud, nor that there were still others around her. And if the image wasn't enough the confuse her, the smell coming from the woman helped it out.

"_Why does she smell familiar? I know that scent from somewhere…but…_"

"Me what?"

Mika, out of her well known daze moment, looked around to find everyone else staring at her with some confusion.

"Me what?" the woman asked again, eyes furrowing slightly.

"Um…you…you…"

"_You look like me…the old me…_"

"Well?"

"You…you…"

"_Your scent…I know that scent from somewhere…_"

"Spit it out already!"

"You…you…you smell funny."

With all the other things she had wanted to say, she found she couldn't, wanting to keep herself hidden for some reason, so instead…

"Yeah…you smell funny…"

…...

"Bahahahahahahahahaha!"

Naomi's laughter broke the silence between them all. The witch was literally going to tears with the giggles.

"Holy jeeze, I was so not expecting that. Way to impress your homeroom teacher right off the bat. I like you already, Mika, I like you already."

Moka, not at all amused by this, took a step forward, ready to spat at the girl.

"You little-"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Bell!" shouted Naomi. "Time to run! Seriously…we need to run…now."

And with that, she grabbed both Chiyo and Mika by the arms and pulled them away.

"Come on, Reiko! We'll see you around, Uncle Tsukune! And we will see you very soon Auntie Moka!"

And with the good byes, they dashed out of the library.

"Oh damn. That was hilarious Mika. I was so not expecting that from you. I got a feeling homeroom and English is going to be a hell of a lot of fun with you in it."

"Yeah…" she said softly, and though they were going one way, she couldn't help but look back. Classes hadn't even begun and already quite a few things happened/ First she got caught looking at boobs, then she met someone who wanted to sniff her hair, then a girl who seemed to freak over anything, and now, a woman who had the same features she did when she was younger, and as they continued, words from her Grandmother before she died ran through her head.

"_Yokai Academy will offer you many things, including the thing you will need most of all._"


End file.
